1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices which are suitable for drying gloves and which are particularly suitable for drying gloves made from leather, such as golf gloves. The present invention also relates to devices which simultaneously dry a glove and retain the shape of the glove as normally worn on a human hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a game which enjoys great popularity not only in the United States but throughout the world. Many golfers wear at least one golf glove while golfing to assist them in gripping the golf club and, hopefully, to improve their golf score. Golf gloves are generally light-weight and durable and are usually made in whole or in part from leather. Such gloves also generally comprise a plurality of fingers into which the fingers and thumb of the hand are inserted. In certain instances, the finger portions of the glove do not extend to the end of the fingers (i.e. the gloves are "open-fingered"). In addition, the golf glove usually has a plurality of perforations. These perforations provide passageways to the golfer's hand which allow perspiration to escape and evaporate through the glove.
After playing a round of golf in typical golfing weather, (i.e. in an ambient temperature range of from 50.degree.-100.degree. F.), the golf glove worn by the typical golfer is often wet (e.g. soaked with perspiration). It has been customary for most golfers to simply take the glove off and place it into their golf bag or the like until the next time they play. Thus, the golf glove generally dries in a wrinkled shape as it is lying in the bottom of the golf bag or in one of the pockets of the golf bag.
The above-noted treatment of a golf glove is disadvantageous. It is a well-known fact that leather shrinks as it dries. Thus, as the golf glove dries in the golf bag, it tends to shrivel up to form a compact little ball. Further, the glove tends to become very stiff and wrinkled. When the golfer attempts to wear the golf glove when he begins playing his next round of golf, it takes him a little while to open the golf glove so that he can put it onto his hand. In addition, because the golf glove has become stiff and wrinkled, it also takes a little while as the golfer wears the glove during the round for the glove to soften up properly. Thus, for the first few holes of the next round of golf, the golfer might experience some degree of discomfort due to the fact that the golf glove is still somewhat stiff after being stored in the golf bag. This discomfort might well affect the golfer's play during these first few holes.
Another problem associated with the customary use and care of a golf glove is that the drying and shriveling of the glove in the manner noted above over a prolonged period of time will loosen the stitching on the glove. This shortens the life of the golf glove. Consequently, a golfer has to replace the glove more often that would be strictly necessary if the shape of the glove were retained as it is dried. In addition, merely throwing and storing the golf glove in the golf bag after each round means that it sometimes can be very difficult to find the glove before the next round of golf can be played. For example, when the glove is merely thrown loose into the bag, it often tends to settle to the bottom of the bag. The golf glove may be difficult to retrieve from such a location without first removing all the clubs from the bag. Such a procedure is often aggravating to the golfer.